


Heater

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heater

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana.

Diamond had spent so many moments in perfect warmth, after the seemingly ever-present shivering cold of the Troubles. They always spoke of it that way; "the Troubles", usually still with a dart of the eyes to the side as if the ghost of Sharkey might be listening just on the other side of the wall. For the most part, though, the Troubles weren't spoken of at all.

The Shire had seemed warmer since the four wanderers returned and called them all to arms. Feasts were more plentiful and delicious, fires stacked higher in winter-times, the sun blazing come the wane of spring. It had been warm on her wedding day, blossoms strewn on the ground; and warm still on Estella's, leaves painting the paths gold and brown.

Even Diamond's winters were warm now. The heat of Pippin on one side, Estella on the other and Merry over her shoulder, blankets drawn over all of them, kept out even the fiercest chill. She had but to burrow down into warmth, Pippin's mouth on her shoulder as Estella kissed her and Merry laced their fingers together, and she felt as if she could never be cold in all her life again.


End file.
